


Just Once

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood doesn't take a holiday just because it's Christmas. As Jack and Ianto comfort each other, Gwen breaks, leaving Rhys to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day three: "Christmas lights."

Gwen hands shake as she sets the table, eyes occasionally drifting towards Jack and Ianto on her couch, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they sleep. The light from the muted television and Christmas tree illuminates Jack’s still too pale skin and the stark white bandages on Ianto’s side as one of Rhys’s shirts inches upward with each restless toss and turn.

Setting the remaining plates and cutlery down, she raises a hand to wipe away the tears she doesn't want to fall. Gwen wraps an arm around herself and chokes back a sob, images of a motionless Ianto lying in a pool of his own blood as Jack grapples with a weevil against a backdrop of gaudy window displays and Christmas lights dancing through her mind. A shuddering sob escapes her lips as a pair of arms wrap around her, Jack’s screams and the shots from her gun echoing in her ears as Rhys holds her.

“Hey. Come here. It’s all right,” Rhys comforts as she clings to him. “Everything’s all right now.”

“I thought I’d lost them,” Gwen says, clutching at Rhys’s shirt. “I can’t lose them. It's still too soon.”

Rhys kisses the top of her head, daring a glance at the couch as he tucks her head under his chin. “Everyone’s fine now. It's all right.”

Gwen pulls away to rub at her eyes. “Today’s supposed to be happy—happy and having a good time with people we care about. Instead it’s aliens and three hours at the fucking A&E. I-I thought he was dead. There was so much blood. So much and I would’ve lost them both.”

“They're fine now, Gwen,” Rhys says and begins to rock her back and forth. “Ianto's already looking better and Jack’ll be there to look after him. He’ll good as new in a week or two, yeah?”

“All my fault if he’d have died,” Gwen hiccoughs and sobs, not seeing Rhys meet Jack’s eyes across the room as she screw her own shut. “I couldn’t get to him in time. I should have stopped it.”

“That’s all in the past now, love,” Rhys coos and pulls out a chair. Pulling away, he manoeuvres her into it and wipes her tears away as he drops to his knees with a wince. “Ianto’s alive and he’s going to be all right. So is Jack and I’m sure he doesn’t blame you, Gwen. It was not. Your. Fault.”

“I know!” she sobs and covers her mouth with her hand. “But for a while there I thought we’d lost him. Like Owen and Tosh. And I’ve never seen Jack so...powerless. I was so terrified, Rhys. Bloody terrified.” She pauses and takes a shaky breath. “And now I’ve ruined Christmas.”

Gwen doesn’t turn as Rhys glances towards the couch, eyes softening before giving her a small smile. “Last I checked there were twelve days to Christmas and I’m sure you’ll all enjoy it more once you’ve all had a proper rest. Besides, I think chasing ugly sewer monsters all afternoon is an acceptable excuse for putting off the celebrations for a while.”

Gwen looks over her shoulder at Jack and Ianto, biting her lip as Jack pulls Ianto closer to him, shushing him with a kiss as he groans in protest. She sniffles as she turns back to Rhys and unceremoniously wipes her nose on the back of her hand. “I just wanted us to spend some time together outside the Hub. Just one day without all the crap. Just one. If I hadn’t insisted we have Christmas here, maybe it wouldn’t have happened.”

“That kind of thinking’ll get you nowhere, Gwen, and you know it," Rhys says and takes her hands in his, squeezing them. "Now, why don’t I fix you a nice cup of tea while you go get ready for bed?”

Gwen pulls a hands from Rhys's to rubbed away a tear before checking her watch. “It’s barely eight.”

“And you look dead on your feet.”

“Gee, Rhys, I love you too,” she quips, sighing as she turns to look at Jack and Ianto again. Jack has is whispering something in the younger man’s ear, the hand resting over his heart rising and falling with each of Ianto's breaths. She looks away as Ianto smiles weakly and yawns. “I guess I could go....”

“They’re not going anywhere, Gwen. I don’t think either of them are in any state to be one their own right now,” Rhys says and cups her cheek. “They’ll still be here in the morning.”

Gwen leans into his touch and whispers, “Promise?”

“Would I lie to you?” Rhys asks, voice tinged with a laugh.

“No,” Gwen says honestly and meets his eyes. “Stay with me?”

“Always,” he answers and stands, knees popping in protest.

Gwen giggles despite herself and stands on shaking legs. Pressing a kiss to Rhys's cheek, she whispers, “I don’t deserve you sometimes.”

“I think that’s the other way around, love,” he says, placing a hand on the small of her back. “You go on. I’ll take of things out here.”

“I love you, you big idiot,” Gwen says and kissing his lips as he chuckles. She starts from the room as he disappears into the kitchen, fresh tears falling as she passes the couch, Jack's gentle baritone raw and tear-filled as he sings to Ianto in a language she doesn't recognise.


End file.
